


Cobras e Leões

by gaybow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco being Draco, Fluff, Hogwarts, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybow/pseuds/gaybow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todos perceberam uma repentina mudança no relacionamento entre Malfoy e Potter. Passaram-se dias sem nenhuma troca de insultos, nenhum olhar de desprezo e sem nenhuma ida à enfermaria após uma briga. Muito visivelmente um estava evitando o outro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cobras e Leões

**Author's Note:**

> Fiz isso para o concurso de fics yaoi/yuri do Anipolitan 2015, ganhei weeee. Eram só duas páginas, por isso tão curto. Incluí mais algumas frases para postar aqui, mas não quis mudar muita coisa.   
> E sim, minhas capas são horríveis. lol Boa leitura.

Se havia algo que todos os estudantes da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts sabiam é que toda vez que Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy se encontravam um novo embate começaria. Ambos eram a representação máxima de suas próprias casas e seu relacionamento espelhava a forma com que seus companheiros interagiam uns com os outros. Em suma, Grifinórios e Sonserinos eram inimigos naturais desde o começo dos tempos.

Aparentemente apenas essas duas casas achavam esse embate épico e sagrado, porque Corvinais rolavam os olhos em desgosto sobre essa rixa infantil e sem lógica, enquanto Lufa-lufas apenas torciam para não serem atingidos no meio do fogo cruzado. Professores e moradores do castelo tinham seus olhos sempre atentos, mas já haviam desistido de tentar se meter.

Por esse status quo estar tão enraizado na escola todos perceberam uma repentina mudança no relacionamento entre Malfoy e Potter. Passaram-se dias sem nenhuma troca de insultos, nenhum olhar de desprezo e sem nenhuma ida à enfermaria após uma briga. Todos os alunos olhavam atentamente a essa estranha interação, ou a falta dela, já que muito visivelmente um estava evitando o outro.

O que nenhum deles sabia era o motivo, nem mesmo Pansy. Por ser amiga de Draco, ou o mais próximo que alguém difícil como ele conseguiria ter de uma amizade, ela pode presenciar algumas cenas estranhas. Nos primeiros dias eles de fato se evitaram mutuamente, mas logo depois Potter começou a seguir Draco sempre que podia com olhinhos de cachorro sem dono e não tardou a ele começar a tentar conversar com Draco. Nessas horas o loiro, que era sempre tão dono de suas próprias emoções, não podia esconder o nervosismo e dava um jeito de escapar. Fugir era, afinal das contas, a especialidade dos sonserinos.

 Pansy um dia não aguentou e parou Draco em um corredor vazio.

– Draco, desembucha logo, o que está rolando entre você e o Testa-rachada?

– Eu já lhe disse que isso é coisa dessa sua cabecinha imaginativa. – Desconversava com um tom de voz entediado. – Você devia arranjar um namorado, Pan, talvez assim você pare de cuidar tanto da minha vida.

– Eu não sei de onde você tirou a impressão de que eu sou idiota, Draco, mas até os Lufa-lufas, e me ofendo até em me comparar com eles, perceberam que você está correndo dele como um Bicho-Papão foge de um feitiço Ridikulus.

– Eu nã- -

Draco iria negar, pela milésima vez, mas ninguém menos do que o Salvador-do-mundo-bruxo-que-se-recusa-a-morrer-logo vinha na direção deles chamando por Draco. O loiro olhou para os lados tentando achar um rota para fugir, mas o corredor era extenso e talvez fosse indigno demais sair correndo loucamente e deixar uma Pansy confusa para trás. Suspirou fundo e se virou.

– O que quer, Potter? – respondeu petulante e cruzando os braços.

– Que você pare de fugir de mim já seria um começo.

– Eu estou aqui, não estou?

– Por quanto tempo eu não sei. Se eu tirar os olhos de você só te alcanço na formatura. – O pegou pelo braço. – Vamos, precisamos conversar.

– Potter! Eu dificilmente acho que isso é necessário. – Apontou para a mão no seu braço, mas já estavam em um banheiro vazio a essa altura e logo foi solto. – E também não acho que tenha nada para conversar com você.

– Nada? Você me beijou, Malfoy!

 _Droga_ , Malfoy pensou. O estrupício se lembrava. Noites atrás Draco estava monitorando os corredores quando encontrou um Potter bêbado como um gambá nos corredores. Alegrou-se com a perspectiva de dedurá-lo e foi levantá-lo, mas aquela maldita parte dele que sempre teve uma pequena, leve e desnecessária quedinha pelo menino-que-não-devia-ter-sobrevivido lhe anuviou os pensamentos e quando percebeu já estava beijando o dito cujo. Quando percebeu isso se afastou e saiu correndo enquanto xingava baixinho todos os nomes feios que conhecia, e acreditem, eram muitos.

– Então você se lembra desse fiasco. – Negar pelo visto não era uma alternativa. – Seria bom se usasse essa memória nos estudos, talvez assim não fosse tamanha negação em poções.

– Não mude de assunto, Malfoy. – O outro estava dividido entre agastamento e nervosismo enquanto bagunçada os próprios cabelos. – Por que diabos você fez aquilo?

– Eu não sei, Potter! Talvez alguém jogou alguma poção esquisita no meu suco de abóbora, talvez eu esteja tendo os primeiros sintomas de uma doença mental, eu não sei! – respondeu na defensiva. – Apenas esqueça isso, okay?

Harry se calou por alguns segundos, parecia levemente transtornado.

– E se eu não quiser? – enfim falou enquanto olhava bem fundo nos olhos de Draco. – E se... eu gostei e queria continuar de onde paramos?

Draco esbugalhou os olhos e continuou assim mesmo alguns segundos depois de Harry avançar para beijá-lo. Era um beijo levemente desajeitado, mas Harry segurava Draco com tanto desejo que o loiro não resistiu. _Ah que se dane_ , pensou quando respondeu o beijo com ferocidade. Depois pensariam sobre o que diabos estavam fazendo e nas consequências disso. Eram adolescentes!

 _Oh_ , e como eles aproveitaram essa prerrogativa naquele banheiro.

Pensar no que aconteceu não adiantou muito, por que o relacionamento deles não findou rapidamente como ambos esperavam, muito pelo contrário, se davam estranhamente bem, ênfase no estranhamente. Talvez fosse o velho clichê do “Os opostos se atraem” e do “Há uma tênue linha que separa o amor do ódio” mostrando que a vida nunca falha em se mostrar cheia de surpresas.

Nos dias seguintes logo voltaram e se ofender nos corredores, mas todo mundo percebia que algo estava diferente, que essas interações soavam muito mais como flerte descarado e inofensivo do que como uma real tentativa de ofensa. Mais de um aluno jurava ter encontrado os dois se agarrando pelos corredores e não parecia ser exatamente uma briga corporal, a menos que Malfoy e Potter tivessem se tornado adeptos de wrestling.

Uma espécie de trégua entre as casas foi estabelecida em uma silenciosa concordância mútua entre as casas, era óbvio para todos que seus representantes estavam mais do que _confraternizando_ com o inimigo, então por que eles também não poderiam? Talvez o relacionamento entre Sonserinos e Grifinórios realmente mudaria definitivamente daqui para frente e as quatro casas enfim fossem se tornar todas companheiras.

**Author's Note:**

> Ain Drarry é tão gostosinho, gente. >.


End file.
